Sibling Care Business
Shutter Clicking (Lynn's got Lily in her arms.) Lynn: "Dad? you haven't got a photo of the back of her right here yet." Lynn Loud Sr.: "You're absolutely right, Lynn." Shutter Clicking Again Cut to outside and inside...... Shutter Clicking Again Lynn Loud Sr.: "We don't have 1 of her wearing a daisy cap." Lily's wearing a big pink daisy cap on her head, but she can't see anything around her that she can hardly see. Shutter Clicking Rita: "We don't have 1 of her sitting in a daisy cap. Shutter Clicking Again Rita: "Now that's really adorable." Meanwhile in the living room........ Rita: "Look at this 1, Maria, she's in a daisy cap." Maria (looking at 1 of Lily's baby photos): A Bit "Just like a little angel from the skies of heaven, Rico knows her more than anything, look how interested he is." Rico: "Chimpy, biwdy, chimpy, biwdy." Ronnie Anne: "Wow, he's getting super good at learning those words." Sid: "I know, Ronnie Anne, it reminds me of those days when Adelaide was 2 years old and I taught her some easy words to say." Meanwhile in Lisa and Lily's bedroom............. Lynn Loud Sr.: "Maybe we should have Lily tested, so we can see whether she's gifted or not." Rita: "I already know 1 gift: (she picks up a sock monkey.) she throws her toys and things around like Lincoln and his other sisters ever did." Dream sequence: A basketball court...... Announcer: "The Great Lakes City Bumpers are ahead, thanks to their super star player, Lily Kayla Loud." Rita: "I'm so relieved we have Lily tested and saw her throw that little plush ball right in that basketball hoop." Lynn Loud Sr.: "Go, Lily, go!" Lily walks around in her baby walker while dribbling the basketball. Lily shoots the basketball right into the basketball hoop. Lynn Loud Sr.: "Nobody dribbles like our youngest daughter does." End of dream sequence....... Rita: "We can help her be a real good basketball super star." Lynn Loud Sr.: "I bet she'll be more than that." Lily's still asleep in her crib. Another dream sequence: show biz Show Host: "My next guest, is the most popular photographer, video game designer, ventriloquist and rock musician, performing her new hit record, please welcome Lily Kayla Loud." Lily comes in with a rock and roll guitar. Lily: "Dis new song is cawwed Bown to dwill." Lily: And Wailing On Rock And Roll Guitar End of other dream sequence....... Meanwhile at the baby care center....... Dr. Goldberg is having Lily tested with teddy bear recognition. Dr. Goldberg: "100 % teddy bear recognition." Lily's now putting in the many shape blocks right into the exact same slots. Lily's now typing on the baby computer, but nobody can read what it says on there. Rita: "It almost spells the word pelican." Dr. Goldberg: "Uh, no." Rita shows Lily where the baby size basketball hoop is. Lily: And Giggling Lily's now looking at a little black board and she begins licking it. Lynn Loud Sr.: In Shock Rita: "Oh no, no, no, no, no, sweetie cakes." Meanwhile back home in the dining room....... Rita: "They told us that she's got the intelligence of a 1 year old," Lynn Loud Sr.: "but the most important influence of her early development, will be her true family." Lincoln: "I already bought her a sock rabbit and named him Flopsy, a monkey rattle and named him Mr. Shaky and I also bought her a dolphin blankie." Lynn: "At least all we can do is try to keep Lily from getting injured." Meanwhile...... Lynn (playing with Lily who's wearing a comic book hero cape that's just about her size): "Fly away, Lily, you're Mighty Girl." Lily: And Giggling Lily goes right over to Charles's water dish. Leni (offscreen): "No, no, no, no, no, Lily," Leni picks Lily up and holds her in her arms. Leni (tickling Lily underneath her chin): "that ice cold water's for Charles." Category:Shorts Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lily Loud